The guardians and their TYL version
by Nightstar09
Summary: You guys know that if a parallel tsuna is brought to this world's tsuna, the world that the other tsuna comes from gets destroyed right?well IN MY fic it will not be destoyed at all. Tsuna and his guardians are having summer holiday! Reborn and the guardians are going to italy at the vongola mansion! watch as our present tsuna and his guardians communicate with TYL version of them
1. Chapter 1: The flight

HI~~! Nightstar09 here! you can call me night or star! ahahah...and here's my new story ! :D enjoy!

I DO NOT own reborn.

* * *

'Summer has finally started!' Was what tsuna thought happily as he lied down on his bed with a smile on his face enjoying the too bad fate was cruel to him. Reborn, who was hiding who-knows-where in the room, overheard his thoughts and with a smirk, he took out his Leon phone and called vongola's private jet.

A few days later...at 3pm

Tsuna who was bored went out for a walk. As he was walking, Reborn suddenly appeared on his didn't 'hieeeeed' or anything, instead he asked " Wassup Reborn?" Since that smirk on his face told him that he was up to no So...

" Tsuna"

"Hai?"

"We're going to Italy."

"..."

"..."

" EEEHHHHHHH?! But why?!"

"Hmp"you'll find out tomorrow, make sure to be by the door in the morning...

'But I don't wanna go...' Thought tsuna. And as if reborn read his mind, with a glint in his eyes he said." And if you don't go..." 'HIEEEE...' Thought tsuna and quickly nodded his head.

And so the next day...6:00am

As soon as tsuna finished packing, he took his bag down but too bad because of his dame attitude, he slipped on the stair case and tumbled down with his bad falling on top of his head. 'Itteeeee...' And soon he saw reborn waiting at the door. Tsuna went to greet his mom goodbye but before he could say anything, his mom said " bye tsuna! Have a 2-months- fun camping!" Tsuna facepalmed. ' What on earth did reborn tell her?' Thought tsuna but shrugged it off and bid his mom goodbye.

Soon they sat in the limousine which was readied for them at the entrance of the house and they reached the airport in 45 minutes time.

At the airport...6:50am

After they reached at the airport ,Tsuna and Reborn saw tsuna's guardians at the main entrance.

"Ehhhhh?! How come they're here?! You never told me!" Said tsuna

"Well you never asked Baka tsuna!" Said reborn as he gave him a swift kick on the head.

"Good morning Juudaime and reborn-san!"

"Haha! Morning tsuna and kid!"

" don't be so familiar with the tenth Baseball idiot!"

" GYAhahahah! Lambo-sama has arrived! Bow down to Lambo-sama!"

" GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA AND REBORN!"

"Kufufu...good morning tsunayoshi and reborn."

"...good morning bossu and reborn-san.."

"Hn..."

"Good morning everyone" replied tsuna with a smile.

"Hm...it seems that all of you are finally here, lets head towards the vongola jet then." Said reborn-San

Soon reborn led the to the jet.

'Woah...'Thought everyone.

'There's enough bed for all of us and there's even a bar and a pool!' Thought tsuna.

"This is vongola's private jet specially made for only the guardians"said reborn.

Soon they sat down and buckled up, the pilot took off into the and his guardians was slowly falling asleep not realising there will be something waiting ahead of them in the vongola mansion in Italy. Reborn tilted his fedora down with a smirk and fell asleep.

* * *

Voila! And the first chapter is done! Look forward for the next update!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Invention

HEY~~~ thank you for favoring and following this story and to those who reviewed me~~~! :D

* * *

~10 Hours later~

Soon the plane landed in Venice….with Tsuna and the others still sleeping soundly except for Reborn….Reborn walked to Tsuna's seat and Gave him a hard kick on the head which sent him flying towards Gokudera's chair in which was in front of his seat.

" OOOOWWWWWW! REBORN!" Yelled Tsuna which earned him another hard kick on the head bu Reborn…..again. " OKAY OKAY! STOP STOP STOP ! iiittteeee….Why do you always kick me?!" Whined Tsuna.

" Because I can now go and wake up the rest of your guardians."

"H-hai…" stuttered Tsuna as he quickly waked up his guardians. Slowly they woke up and got their luggage.

" Listen closely, Now we are at the Venice International airport. There is a limousine waiting for us at the entrance of the airport, the limousine will take us to the Ninth at the Vongola Headquaters, It will be a 30 minutes drive. Now Move on!" Announced Reborn.

~~Timeskip~~

~In the car on the way to the Vongola Mansion~

" Juudaime ! we're finally here! " exclaimed Gokudera

"Haha~ I've always wanted to come here~" said yamamoto

" Gyahahaha~~~~ Lambo-sama gets to go to the Vongola mansion~!" said lambo

" EXTREEEEEEMMMMMEEEEEE!" yelled Ryohei

"Kufufufufu….so here I am in Venice" Mukuro Kufufu'e, Chrome just hid behind Mukuro looking around in awe.

"Hn….wao" acknowledged Hibari as they went by the Eiffle Tower.

~30 minutes later outside the gate of the Vongola Mansion~

" I-It's so b-big!" said Tsuna .

"Of course it is Baka-Tsuna! What do you think Vongola is No. 1 for? Use your common sense" said Reborn.

Suddenly, all of the security guards came out to greet them.

" Welcome to the Vongola Mansion Decimo, the guardians and reborn-sama."

A woman dressed in a business suit said " The Ninth has been expecting you Decimo and your guardians, come along I will lead you o the Ninth."

" Hai" said everyone.

The woman led them to the Ninth's office. As she opened the door, they saw the Ninth sitting on the chair behind his desk.

"Ah…I see that you are here tsuna….and his guardians" said the Ninth

" Come, have a seat" said the ninth as hid hand gestured towards to the Luxurious couch.

" Now, I welcome all of you to the Vongola Mansion. Ah… and Giannini is looking for all of you…." Said the Ninth

" Eh? " said Tsuna

"Come now, lets see what Giannini is up to" said the Ninth

" Hai " replied all of them including Reborn.

Soon they reached to the lab where they saw a Huge Cylinder which is enough to fit in the 10th Generation. As they walked further in they saw Giannini holding a controller. Giannini saw them and greeted them.

"AH! Vongola Juudaime, I see that you have arrived!" exclaimed Giannini

"Eheheheh….Hai" replied Tsuna

"Ahem….I now represent all of you my latest invention! The…um…..aha…I haven't really thought of a name yet. Anyways this invention here can bring your 10 year self over to the present! But this is a special invention! I made sure that when I bring over your 10 year self, their world won't disappear! You can finally get tot meet your ten year self! Now come along! Lets get it started!" Said Giannini

' hm….i have a feeling that this is going to be a mess up….but anyway~ I wonder what the TYL generation will be like~ but I don't think it's a good idea for me to try out so I wont…."

And so Tsuna and his guardians stepped into the cylinder. The machine stated to operate. 'WHOOSH!' Smokes crowed inside the cylinder….

Tsuna and his guardians stepped out of the cylinder.

Soon when the smoke cleared, the 10th generation of the present time eyes widened, including Reborn and The Ninth.

They saw The TYL generation with their dress shirt according to their flame attributes with black tie and blazer . All of them were in the mafia suits.

* * *

Tada~~ review please~ :)


End file.
